


A special victim

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Series: Shiptober 2019 [10]
Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Police, Crime Fighting, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: There's a rapist and murderer on the run and officer Thor Odinson is in charge to find him. Following the leads of a former case, he might have found a possible witness
Series: Shiptober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504106
Kudos: 5





	A special victim

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an RPG with my wife - this plays out the idea if something didn't go as planned ;) as life is not always delivering happy endings... you have been warned!
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and I suck at descriptions as you know like people and things look, not beta read
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing as always
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and feedback in the comments are appreciated ♡

It was freezing cold that night, the sky covered with clouds. Thor pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and folded up his coat collar. It was already late, but in this shady part of the city sin never slept. Hookers were romping around in provocative outfits despite the chilly air, figures in the shadows doing dubious business, while at the end of the street shouting grew louder. It was dangerous to be a policeman in this neighborhood, especially alone and at night, but he needed answers.

Thor Odinson served for more than 5 years in the New York Police Department, special victims unit. All assaults, murders and crimes with sexual backgrounds landed on their desks. He had seen a lot during those years, some of which kept him awake at night. Recently, a particularly brutal series of murders had begun, first victims were prostitutes who had been attacked, raped and then slashed open. The crime scenes were a battlefield, the victims' blood stuck everywhere. There had been a total of three killings, mainly younger women from the red light milieu, before there was another victim and thus the first anomaly. The murderer, known by people as the "New York Ripper", struck for the first time outside his usual precinct the night before. He caught a student on her usual jogging run. She didn't stand a chance.

The perpetrator proceeded very carefully, always careful not to leave any traces. Witnesses were in short supply, nobody wanted to have seen or heard anything. Their leads all ran into dead ends, but they needed more information. It wouldn't be long before he would strike again and the officer tried to avoid that by all means. When the blonde went through the case file of the second victim again during his overtime hours, he noticed an incomplete witness report. Homeless youths were often wandering around near the crime scene, one of whom had been questioned about the crime. The documentation of the interview was sloppy, which surprised him. He knew the officer who wrote that report. Normally, he was very thorough. Someone had tried to cover something up. Thor checked the witness' name again, pulling up his file to memorize his face before he grabbed his coat and left into the night.

It wasn't long before he reached the blocks where the crime had been committed. Careful not to cause a stir, he crossed the side alleys through the shadows. It took a while until he came across something else than a startled street cat. At one of the larger dumpsters behind a restaurant, he noticed a slender figure digging through the garbage. He was not alone, a dog sitting at his feet, his eyes focused on what was being fished out of the bin. The policeman approached slowly to not startle him. The other wore dirty, worn clothes, too thin for this time of year, a hood pulled deep into his face. The officer guessed he had lived on the street a long time. His shoe creaked as he stepped on a stone, alarming the dog and making him growl. In the dimmed light of the side alley he recognized the conspicuous blue eyes as the kid abruptly turned around. Thor stopped immediately, raising his hands and trying to look less threatening. "Clint Barton? I need to talk to you, it-"

A curse tumbled from his lips as the other fled, chasing his trail. The kid was quick and knew his surroundings very well but in his blind panic he made a mistake and Thor could catch him, cornering him against a wall. The smaller flailed, kicking and trying to bite as he fought for his freedom. "Let go! I will tell no one but please, please don't kill me."

Although the cop was in constant training, he struggled to hold on to the struggling teenager. Not to scare him any further, he answered hastily, "I do not want to hurt you, I'm a cop and I just want to talk."

His counterpart actually stopped fighting, looking at him with an uncertain expression instead. Gradually he took pressure from the grip around the other's shoulders and continued. "I want to talk to you about the prostitute's death a few days ago, I know you were there and I really need your help. I can show you my police ID as well."

A few moments passed before the teen nodded slowly and he took a step back. The other was trembling, part panic and definitely from the cold. Thor remembered what he had been up to and smiled goofily. "How about we grab a bite? It's my treat." 

They ended up in the place the boy had rummaged in the garbage before, now happily digging into his fifth slice of pizza. Now under the clear light Thor could make out some further details. He definitely was too thin, malnourished. Though the he had told him he was of age, his face a little too soft for it. A lie then, so he wouldn't drag him to a shelter and load him off. The file said he ran away from home, his parents still looking for him. The kid probably had his reasons not to go back. The dark-blonde hair seemed matted against his scalp, he could definitely need a shower and some days of proper sleep and feeding. Before taking another slice of pizza for himself, one was handed to the dog which ate it eagerly. Not the best diet for a pet but they normally couldn't choose. The adult held his tongue and cleared his throat instead, "The report stated you were around as the incident happened. Can you talk me about it."

Licking the grease of his finger, Clint began to talk. "Lucky and me have a hide out there - nothing big, just like some boxes from wood and cardboard but it's better than nothing. We tried to sleep, huddled together as always as it's freaking cold these days as I heard voices. My first thought was that someone was fighting because the voices got louder and louder over time. At some point someone screamed, probably a woman, and then there was only silence.". Absently he ran one finger over the edge of his plate. "I didn't really see anything, but as footsteps came along, I could catch a glimpse of the guy's back. He was really tall, dressed in dark colours. It... almost looked like a uniform."

This alarmed the police officer. It could mean the murderer was among one of their was or he was using the uniform to lure his victims closer. Either way they had to find him as quickly as possible. "So did you notice anything special about him? Did he have a special hair do or a tattoo somewhere?". 

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know it was pretty dark but he mumbled something in an eastern accent as he passed by. Could not catch it though - my ears are not the best."

Thor had guessed as much and didn't want to push for more, it was obvious the other was uncomfortable with the whole situation as it was.

Just as promised he paid the bill once they finished their meals and they made their way outside. The shop behind them closed for that night and they could see their breaths coming out in white little puffs. Thor looked at the boy shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, making himself smaller to save some warmth. Tilting his head a little he offered, "If you want to you could stay at my place for tonight. The chill is pretty nasty this week."

The teen seemed to mull over the offer of a warm place to sleep before shaking his head. "Nah it's fine. Thanks for the food though, see ya…". He watched the younger as he disappeared into the night, sighing softly. Thor felt like he didn't do enough but forcing anything wouldn't have helped at all. He left for the direction of his parked car, hoping the new clues would help them finding the culprit.

Two colleagues of his found the boy two days later in the back of an alley. His throat was slit open, his tongue cut out. A punishment for traitors and chatterboxes. Thor regretted not having insisted for the boy to come with him, he could have prevented this. Taking his eyes of the gruesome pictures from the crime scene, he felt like crying. Damn this insane monster out there, the teen had done no wrong besides being at the wrong place at the wrong time. His partner stepped closer, a grim look on her face as she handed over the lab report. "I know you blame yourself but it's not your fault. You cannot save everyone."

Thor wished he could. They deserved it. Scanning through the results, Val added. "The lab found DNA under the boys nails, caught there from a fight and we have a match in our database."

The police officer was out of his chair in a split second. "Well then let's bring that bastard in." He'd get that piece of shit if it were the last thing he'd do.


End file.
